


Immobilized by my fear, soon to be blinded by tears (I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away)

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each had a gun dropped by their sides, blood pooling out from behind their heads. Blue and green eyes stared emptily at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immobilized by my fear, soon to be blinded by tears (I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Pointing guns at each other, tears in their eyes, because they’re both commissioned to kill."
> 
> Title from Whisper, by Evanescence. Favorite band. Please go listen right now ASAP come back and read this later
> 
> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!

            They met at work. And they both knew that you aren’t supposed to date your colleagues, especially not in a job like this, but she was pretty and he was charming, and pretty soon they ended up in each other’s arms after every particularly rough day. 

 

            He tore down her walls, brick by brick. She told him about the foster homes, and about Neal, and about the little boy she had given away without giving him a name. She pulled off his armor, piece by piece. He told her about his brother, and about Milah and the man who took her from him, and about the night he was cornered in an alley, on assignment, and a band of men in black masks held him down and sliced off his hand. 

 

            They traced each other’s scars- slices and burns and the odd birthmark, some uniform circles on her bicep where a foster mother pressed cigarettes to her skin, healed over gashes from when he had been beaten by the ones in charge, all those years ago. She had an old bullet hole in her leg, and one on her right hand, and one that always made him frown, right by her navel. She always teared up at the sight of the white lines in his middle, from where a target stabbed into him with a knife 6 times. _Lucky to be alive_ , they had said. Nobody questioned it when he said he’d been mugged. After all, how could you tell the doctor that you were a hired assassin?

 

            Their job took its toll on the two of them. _Be merciless_ , said the handbook. _Do the job, make it clean. Don’t leave behind evidence. No witnesses_. It was the worst when kids were involved. Just last week, he had had to stick a knife in a little blonde girl. She couldn’t have been older than 4- he’d snuck in while the house was asleep, intending to kill the mother and get out, but the little one had toddled into the room, murmuring for her mama. _No witnesses_. He pretended her eyes weren’t green when they filled with tears, her throat with screams, her stomach with blood. “I’m sorry,” he’d murmured, before fleeing out the window. 

 

            They dried away the tear tracks, bandaged up the wounds. Both were certain that without the other, they’d likely die. Wouldn’t be able to stand. Wouldn’t be able to breathe.

 

            It was probably true.

 

            And now, here they were. In a little side alley, sandwiched between an abandoned florist’s shop and a shady Italian restaurant. Each held a gun, and each was crying. They’d been hired to kill each other. Both knew what was at stake if either walked out alive. _Collateral_ , they’d call it. But their company would find them. His nephew. Her son. Nobody they loved was ever truly safe, especially should one of them fail. After all, the agency had a reputation to keep up. 

 

            A thick green pungency was floating in the air around them. City lights flicking on and off, people shouting and laughing and taxicab horns honking. Nobody was aware that the two of them were standing there, tears streaming down their faces, weapons pointed at the ground because they couldn’t hurt each other that way. He’d sunk weakly onto a discarded wooden crate. She was vomiting, wet splatter hitting the concrete. 

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“But we have to.”

 

“Aye.” She slumped against him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“How are we going to do it?” He would not shoot her in the heart. It had been broken too many times, by too many people. He would not, in any way, be added to the list. She said the same. 

 

            As the shots rang out, townspeople screamed. The police were called, and men and women in blue shirts with shiny badges found them in that alley. Her red leather and his black, their arms and legs and hearts tangled together. Each had a gun dropped by their sides, blood pooling out from behind their heads. Blue and green eyes stared emptily at the stars. The clear of the tears still trickling down their faces, intermingling with the red spilled on the pavement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell happened. One minute I was writing fluffy stuff and then I picked this off my prompt list and THIS turned up. Deepest apologies. 
> 
> As a side note, I think I'll write more angst because it was interesting to watch it come out.


End file.
